Hogwarts Meets Sarah and the Weasley Twins
by GryffindorwithFredandGeorge
Summary: Mix together a girl called Sarah who sometimes goes into bouts of spastic laughter, two boys called Fred and George who enjoy blowing up toilets, and a place called Hogwarts. What does that make? Pandemonium.
1. Lost and Found

Hogwarts Meets Sarah and the Weasley Twins

**A/N: This is my second fanfic ever tee hee tee hee Ha ha ha HA HA BWA HA HA HA HA (goes off into spastic laughter) sorry about that, Please, Please, Please review everything is welcome (even a flame if you must however know this I do not respond well to flames (well I dont imagine I would see I've never actually gotten a flame before but as my friend says Flames are for roasting marshmallows so please dont misuse them) So without further adieu, THE STORY..**

Chapter One: Lost and Found

Sarah was lost. Utterly and completely lost. She was currently in an awkward situation. Staring straight at it she could clearly see Platform Nine and Platform Ten, so how the heck was she supposed to find Platform 9 and ¾? She stood there fully dressed in what she now knew was called Muggle clothing and carrying a trunk, a pure black male owl named Coal, and her wand shoved deep into her pocket. Sarah was an 11 year old girl, well an 11 year old witch to be precise who had grown up knowing only the Muggle way of life. She had often found her mother staring at her rather oddly as though expecting something to happen, but Sarah had always assumed that was what 5 months pregnant women did.

The incident that proved Sarah was a witch had happened without her even knowing what a witch was or that her mother Ann had been expecting something like this to happen for quite some time now. Sarah had been playing with a stray dog when a man had come from no where it had seemed to her 9 year old self and had offered her a lollipop if she came with him.

Sarah had willingly agreed with an enthusiastic nod of her head seeing as her mother had never taught her to not go with strangers only not to talk to them and so she deemed it safe to follow the man as long as she didn't say a word, which did not prove to be a difficult task seeing as she had a lollipop to occupy her mouth at the time (Sarah always had had a thing for lollipops).Â She had followed him for about three blocks when he tried to shove her into a car.

Sarah who had been enjoying her lollipop at the time had not thoroughly appreciated being thrown onto a cold leather seat and having the lollipop ripped from her mouth, then with a loud bang she had appeared in her front yard completely unharmed and with not only her current lollipop returned to her but with lollipops seemingly raining down on her. Sarah had been so overjoyed that she had danced in the rain (if that's what you would call it) until her mother had come out and started crying right there in the middle of the lawn that was currently being covered in lollipops.

Well the man had never been seen again but Sarah had been hugged and snuggled and lectured to death about the importance of not only not talking to strangers but to never EVER go with one of them even if they offered you a whole bag of lollipops. Two years later Sarah had received a letter in the mail about a school, a school that would change her life.

So, back to the situation at hand. Sarah had absolutely no idea what to do and consequently decided to stand there and wait for another witch or wizard to come along and show her what to do. Just then, she saw a mob of red haired people rushing through the platforms at top speed, and so decided to follow them. After all, what could be more peculiar and magical then a crowd of red heads running through the station? Sarah followed them until they were standing right beside where she had been staring not too long ago and listened to their conversation. She was catching bits and pieces of it such as, "Ginny get off my foot", or "FRED WEASLEY IF YOU DONT STOP TRYING TO STEAL SCABBERS FROM RON I WILL SEND YOU HOME THIS INSTANT AND YOU WON'T GO TO SCHOOL THIS YEAR!" This phrase earned many curious glances and several murmured comments which the red haired mob now renamed the Weasleys chose to ignore.

Suddenly a black haired boy appeared by there side at the word Muggle and started to stammer nervously, "Excuse me but co... could you tell me how to get on to the platform?" The boy looked nervously around but the woman in the crowd of redheads turned and smiling warmly at him and answered, "Of course dear, is it your first year going to Hogwarts? It's Ron's first year as well,"

The black haired boy with shocking green eyes covered with heavily tapped glasses nodded at this and stood there apparently waiting for the platform to shoot out at him. "Now," began who Sarah assumed was Mrs. Weasley, "You and Ron will go first and walk straight at the wall, best do it at a bit of a run if your nervous, but trust me, this will get you to the platform." The boy smiled meekly and then turned to face the platform with one of the younger boys and they simultaneously started to run towards a rather firm looking brick barrier.

Sarah stood there waiting for the crash, but it didn't come. Both boys disappeared into the barrier! It was then that Sarah chose to make her entrance. Pushing her trunk forward she let out a noise that was supposed to sound like "Hi", but ended up being "Hi – OOF!" as two red haired identical boys ran into her at the same time while trying to get to the barrier. They tumbled into a heap on the floor and Sarah being at the bottom of the pile with a very disgruntled looking Coal. Both boys shot up shouting "I'M O.K.!" at the top of their lungs before looking down to see who or what exactly had caused them to fall.

Sarah was lying on the floor, trying hard to remember how she got there when two heads looked down at her. One of the heads said, "How many tongues do I have?" and proceeded to stick out his tongue out at her, to which she repeated the gesture with a look of pure malice on her face. "Oy, Mum, come ere! Man down, Man, well, in your case, WOMAN DOWN WOMAN DOWN! Mrs. Weasley came running to the scene and immediately started lecturing the two boys on how they were supposed to help up people they knocked down and not give them a lovely show of their tongue which should be kept in their mouth at all times, and to not cause such a commotion. To this the boys responded, "But mum, it's our job to cause commotions."

From all of this Sarah gathered that she was indeed not crazy and that there were two boys who looked exactly the same standing in front of her. Mrs. Weasley finally bent down to help Sarah up while behind her back the twins were imitating their recent lecture with slightly exaggerated expressions causing Sarah to have to hold back a smile. Sarah looked up gratefully at Mrs. Weasley and said, "Thank you," in a slightly trembling voice due to the effort it was taking her not to laugh at the twins' replay of the lecture. The next sentence came out a blur so that she wouldn't burst out laughing but was unfortunately a bit hard to comprehend. MynameisSarahcouldyoutellmehowtogetontotheplatformpleasecauseitsmyfirstyearandmymomleftandIdontknowwheretogoandIthoughtthatmaybeifIfollowedyouIcouldgethelp Sarah said in one quick breath before surrendering to silent giggles.

Mrs. Weasley looked amused for a minute and then said, "Don't worry, just go with Fred and George, the twins. The one you just saw that went through the barrier was Ron, though I'm afraid I don't know the other boy's name, he was very polite though. Anyways, back there is Ginny, Percy, Charlie, and Bill. Charlie and Bill are out of Hogwarts though they just came to see off Ron on his first year. Percy is Prefect so its really quite exciting, Ginny however isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet, but next year she will so were all excited for her and –" The twins cut Mrs. Weasley off. "Mum! Jeez! We call you over for help, and you nearly talk the poor girl's ears off!" Said Fred (or was it George?). "Yeah, Mum, isn't it enough that you've already talked the rest of our ears of but now you have to go and talk off some poor stranger's ears, have you no mercy?"

Sarah wasn't sure which twin had said which thing but she found both extremely amusing and tried very hard not to burst out laughing. Mrs. Weasley turned to the twins and gave them a death glare. "Name's Fred," said one of the twins, ignoring his mother completely which only seemed to aggravate her more. "And I'm George," replied Fred's identical counterpart. "I'm Sarah," she replied. Her head was starting to hurt from holding in all her laughter. "Shall we?" said Fred, offering Sarah his hand. Sarah took it gladly and was pulled to her feet. "Come on, you two, I'm ready to go!" George had already reached the starting position to enter the barrier and was waiting for his brother and their new companion to follow. When Fred and Sarah reached George he grabbed her other arm and then both said at the exact same time, "Off we go!" They burst into a run, dragging Sarah and her trunk along with her straight at the barrier. Sarah began to doubt whether Coal would ever look at her again, for this was the second time that day that the owl had been rudely awakened.

WHOOSH! Suddenly, Sarah was in a completely different world and right in front of her was a big shiny sign reading Platform 9 and ¾ in golden letters. "So that's how you get onto the platform," Sarah said. "Yup," said George and then Sarah realized that she was still being held onto by the twins, one on each side. "Well, thank you for helping me. Would you guys mind letting go of my arms? I can't feel them anymore!" Fred and George burst into laughter, and seconds later Sarah joined them releasing all of the giggles that had been pent up inside of her on the platforms outside of the barrier. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny suddenly appeared beside them closely followed by Bill, Charlie and Percy. Sarah desperately tried to tame her laughter but it just got worse and worse. George was the first one to stop laughing, and he stood there gasping for breath. Fred and Sarah stopped a few seconds later both of them were very red in the face and Sarah let out an occasional giggle here and there. Mrs. Weasley who had stood there patiently waiting for the laughter to subside finally spoke. "Well, dear, it's been very nice meeting you and I'm sure you'll have a great time at Hogwarts."

At this Sarah froze. She didn't know anyone in the wizarding world except the

Weasleys and Mrs. Weasley had, in Sarah's mind, just told her to go away. Having no idea of what to do, she said goodbye and boarded the train.

Sarah wandered down the train trying to find an empty compartment finally when she succeeded she shoved her luggage above her and began to talk to Coal. "Well, I know you're probably very mad at me right now, and I would be mad at me too if I had been tossed on the floor twice, so I apologize most sincerely," Sarah said in a rather pompous voice. She dug around in her trunk for the snack her mother had packed her, and shared it with the owl. After a few minutes, Coal fell asleep. Sarah decided it would be best to follow his example and was out like a light.


	2. Meetings and Beatings

Chapter 2 Meeting Malfoy

(Warning the T rating comes into play in this chapter in violence nothing too bad though, I promise)

Just as she had fallen asleep the compartment door was slammed open.

It had only been about 15 minutes since the train had started and Sarah was rather upset about being so rudely awoken This must be how Coal felt Sarah grumbled to herself. "Excuse me," said a very pale boy with platinum blond hair.

"What do you want?" snapped Sarah.

"I was just wondering why a pitiful excuse for a witch such as yourself thought they could sit in my compartment."

"There are no assigned compartments, you arse! And besides, if you're a first year, which I'm assuming you are, you haven't even been on this train before! So how could you have a compartment to yourself?" replied Sarah somewhat crabbily.

You will pay for that even if you are a fellow first year!" The boy stormed. "Crabbe, Goyle get in here we need to teach this little bitch to not mess with the future Slytherin king!" (**A/n: In case you hadn't guessed yet, and if you haven't, then I will have to say you're rather DUMB, the other kid in the compartment is Draco Malfoy.**) Sarah began to tremble as two massive first years came into thecompartment and started to crack their knuckles._ I haven't been on this train formore than 17 minutes and already I'm about to be murdered by some brutes I don'teven know! The door is still open maybe I can get away._ Then suddenly Malfoy andhis two goons slammed the compartment door shut and started to advance on Sarahas she looked about for means of escape. They locked the compartment door fromthe inside so maybe if I make enough noise someone will hear me and come to saveme.

However, Crabbe and Goyle lunged at her and just as she was about to scream, they shoved a handkerchief into her mouth to stop her from making any noise. _Come on, Sarah, think, focus. FOCUS DANG IT!_ but it was no use for it is difficult to focuswhen two massive 11 year olds and one particularly nasty looking boy were slowlyadvancing on her. Suddenly the boys all leapt at her and she surprised them(and herself) by rolling away just as they were about to land on her. The boysall stood up looking extremely flustered and Sarah took this time to try and getthe handkerchief out of her mouth and to bang on the door. Goyle grabbed herarms and started to pull her away from the door and soon Crabbe joined him theyretied the handkerchief more firmly and this time they bound her with sharp wirelike cords that dug into her skin. Sarah had never been in more pain andfright, that is until Malfoy struck her.

They finally had her pinned against the wall and Malfoy slapped her, HARD.

Sarah could feel a bruise beginning to form on her face but would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her make a noise. She tried to get to her wand but could not move; she seemed to be bound. She wept silently as Malfoy continued to punch, kick, and slap every part of her body. After what seemed like an hour to Sarah (but had really only been 5 minutes) of the continuous beating there was a sharp knocking at the door. "Hey, is everything alright in there?" called a voice that sounded suspiciously like Fred Weasley. "Everything's fine," shouted out Malfoy in a calm and somewhat bored tone of voice. "Then let me in." "No, I don't think I will, leave now please." Sarah hoped with every fiber of her being that he would try to open the door for it was only locked from the inside, anyone on the outside could open it. Her prayers were answered when with a sudden click the door slid open and there stood Fred ,George and there friend Lee Jordan.

Sarah continued weeping only this time she wept with relief that her pain was almost over. Sarah suddenly realized that she was still bound and gagged with Crabbe, and Goyle each holding onto her arms and Malfoy had his hand partially raised, and that she was probably covered in bruises and red marks from where Malfoy had struck her. Both Fred and Georges ears started to turn a vibrant red that started to challenge there hair color.

"You.. Get.. The.. Bloody.. Hell.. Away from her.. NOW! shouted Fred. Fred, George and Lee all lunged at the 1st year boys and started to pummel them with all of there might. When the younger boys finally escaped all of them were bearing two black eyes, bloody noses, and cuts from being struck. "You'll pay for that!" shouted Malfoy as he raced away with Crabbe and Goyle hot on his heels.

Sarah wept silent tears and sat there very still suddenly hoping the boys would go away so they wouldn't see her in this weak and pathetic state, though she didn't even know if there were words big enough to express her gratitude at them saving her. I must look horrid she thought and she began to feel something wet running down her forehead and realized it was blood however when she tried to wipe it away, she found she was still bound by the tight cords that had held her captive during her beating.

The three third years knelt down around here and began to untie her bonds using

their wands. When they finally removed every last metal bond she was bleeding everywhere from where the cords had cut here and bruises covered her body. It was only when the had shut the compartment door that she began to let out her cries of pain and she wept like this for fifteen minutes at least all the while the boys stayed be her side comforting her and holding her.

When she finally calmed down enough to stop crying she heard a voice. "Sarah, we met you at the train station right? said George. Sarah nodded a little.

"Well," said Fred, let me introduce you to Lee Jordan, our best friend." "Hi," said

Sarah in a very small voice. "Listen guys, I want to thank you for for , well for saving me from that boy and his friends." she said very fast stumbling over the words. No problem replied all three boys at once causing Sarah to chuckle a bit. "Sarah." said Fred. "You need to tell us why he was hitting you though." "Yeah," said George. "That way we have an excuse to hit him for the rest of the year!" George said this with such sincerity that Sarah began to laugh. Finally, she began to tell them what had happened, and how Malfoy had awaken her and how she had lost her temper, how he had called in Crabbe and Goyle because she wouldn't get out of there compartment, and how they had hurt her.Â At this part in her story she had to try very hard not to cry again for it is difficult for an 11 year old who has just received a sever beating and did not even deserve it to not break down and cry.

"Bloody Hell," whispered Fred as though he didn't believe anyone would hit a girl, much less over such a stupid reason such as a compartment. "Hey, do want to sit with us the rest of the way there, its not very safe for you at the moment and you aren't in the best condition, so we can be, your.. Your.. What do you call them again? The big men with oversized muscles who protect you with there life in the Muggle world?" asked Fred. "Bodyguards is the word you're looking for, mate," replied Lee. "But mind you I'm not going to start weight lifting even for a pretty young thing like her." Sarah broke out into a smile and for just a moment almost forgot se was hurt.


	3. Getting to know your Bodyguards

Chapter 3: Getting to Know the Body Guards

Sarah was sitting in a compartment with Fred, George, and Lee. On one side sat Lee and George, and on the other side sat Fred and Sarah. The boys had healed her up as best they could, and had done a fabulous job at hiding her other bruises and cuts. Fred and George claimed to have mastered the art through plenty of years of wrestling with their older brothers when they shouldn't have been. Sarah was feeling much better and very well protected in the compartment

with her newfound friends.

The food trolley had come around, and Lee had bought them all something, even though Sarah, Fred, and George had politely refused saying they had brought their own food (Sarah had a pack of gum and, naturally, five lollipops), but Lee had gone ahead and bought the three a snack anyway. Sarah had eagerly swapped Lee her bubble gum and two lollipops for a pack of Droobles' Best Blowing Bubble Gum and a Chocolate Frog. Sarah had given each of the twins a lollipop and kept the last one for later. Lee had also bought a huge box of Bertie Botts Every-Flavored Beans and they had fun trying the different kind. George even ate a booger-flavored one as a dare. Sarah, on the other hand, had eaten a vomit flavored one on accident, which she had mistaken for tutti frutti (she had later explained to the boys that it was a type of flavor of candy in the Muggle world). After that the boys told her of their pranking history at Hogwarts, and how they were the trying to break the record the Marauders had set for most (and best) pranksters in Hogwarts (the boys had also had to explain to Sarah who the Marauders were).

"Well, I'm sure you three will definitely go down as the best pranksters in Hogwarts history, no doubt about it mates!" Sarah had said, with such confidence that she even surprised herself, and Fred had pretended to cry. Suddenly, Lee had asked Sarah to excuse the boys for one moment, and they had all trooped out into the trains corridor. Sarah sat in the compartment, thinking back to all that had happened to her during her short train ride so far. They would be arriving at Hogwarts in about fifty to sixty minutes. Looking at her watch, Sarah soon grew bored. The boys were out in the hall for so long that she had begun to fear they had deserted her.

Just as she was about to go outside to look for them the boys entered the compartment with solemn looks on their faces. Then, they all got down on one knee and said at the same time, "Sarah, will you do us the honor of joining our trio and helping us make Hogwarts History in pranking?" Sarah sat there shocked and delighted.

"OF COURSE! THAT WOULD BE BLOODY AMAZING! I WOULD LOVE IT!" Without even thinking, she grabbed all three of them and pulled them into a hug.

The boys sat there, stunned, then shrugged and hugged her back. When she realized she had hugged them, she pulled back, blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Don't be," declared Fred. "You should feel honored, you're the first and only girl that has ever made it into the team, congratulations!"

"Well, in that case," said Sarah, giving a mock bow. "Oh mighty pranksters, I bow to your glory!"

"Now, that's more like it," said Lee.

"I know," agreed George. "Why can't others see us the way this mate does?"

"Oh, well," sighed Fred with a smirk, "I guess you can't have everything," Sarah suddenly started to back away. "Wait a minute, guys, what are you going to do?" The boys had suddenly advanced on her. Then they grabbed her through open the compartment door and started to run down the train screaming, "WE'VE GOT A NEW MEMBER, WE'VE GOT A NEW PRANKSTER, BEWARE, BEWARE OR YOULL BE NEXT!" They started to cackle madly as Sarah shrieked. "FRED, George, and Lee if you don't put me down THIS instant – I mean, COME ON I'm wearing a flipping skirt!" She pleaded with them until they finally let her down. "You know I could carry you all day! Do you eat anything? You're as light as a feather," said George, then he collapsed on the floor and started to whimper. "Fred, help me, I'm turning into mum!" At this everyone collapsed on the floor in laughter.

"Well, in that case, there are people you need to meet." said Fred suddenly, very businesslike. "Come on, now, you have to meet Ron, and Percy, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Oliver.

"But I need to change into my robes," said Sarah nervously.

"Oh, come on, you can do that on the way to the castle in the boats. You remember when we were First Years, and we went in the boats to the castle, George?"

"How could I not, that's when we met Lee and when we set off our first prank. It was bloody brilliant to throw that fish into the other kids' boat!" said Lee. "Never did catch his name, though."

"GUYS!" said Sarah. "What about the robes?"

"Geez, you're a persistent little thing, aren't you? said Fred.

"Yeah I am, so glad you noticed, so can I please go back to the compartment and change!"

"Yes, but one of us must accompany you."

"Why? I am perfectly capable of changing myself, thank you very much!" said Sarah, getting a little peeved.

"Have you seriously forgotten Malfoy already?" said Fred in mock amusement.

Sarah immediately stiffened up and bit her tongue so hard that she yelped out loud and felt a warm rush of blood flow down her chin.

"Sorry, sorry," said Sarah, ashamed of acting so cowardly.

"Already forgotten!" Fred assured her, as he used his robe to wipe her blood.

"So, OOMPH!" she said as Fred accidentally stuck his robe into her mouth.

"Oy, why does my hand feel wet?" asked Fred until he looked down at his hand and robes, and instead of seeing his hand he found the mouth of a very angry first year.

Lee, and George collapsed in laughter as Fred yanked his hand out of Sarah's mouth and Sarah started to spit everywhere as though she had tasted something utterly disgusting. (**a/n and trust me, no matter how good mens' cologne smells, it** **taste like CRAP! My friend sprayed her brothers' cologne into the air and it got** **into my mouth. I will never be able to look at Axe again**). After about ten minutes of George and Lee laughing on the floor followed by two seconds of uncomfortable silence, everyone started to laugh. _No matter how hard I try to keep a straight face around these guys, they always make me smile_, Sarah thought with another side-splitting burst of giggles.

After finally getting back to there compartment, without getting caught by the Head boy or girl who were looking for the kids who had run down the corridors screaming, they made it to the compartment.

"Well?" said Sarah, waiting for the boys to go outside so she could change. "Aren't you going to go outside so I can change?"

"No, actually, I quite like it in here." said Fred, with a famous smirk that only he and his twin could conjure.

"Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan, if you do not remove yourself from this compartment within the next five seconds I WILL REMOVE YOU MYSELF!" Sarah threatened, feeling a sharp edge of in her voice fear. Unfortunately, with the boys being extremely dim to emotions, they did not notice.

"I'd like to see you try!" said George. Both he and his twin were smirking now.

"Well," said Lee, "I'm off. I don't want to see this bird angry! You two have fun."

"Oh, we will," said Fred and George in unison.

**SORRY I didn't update! My sister is driving me CRAZY! She won't let me in her room to use her computer, and mine won't work! BESIDES, we've all been totally swamped with school and stuff. Wait, here she comes! If she catches me on this, I'm –**


	4. Awkward Situations

**Chapter Four**

**Awkward Situations**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of my reviewers because you are so kind to me THANK YOU GUYS I WUV YOU! By the way, I'm considering making Sarah a Metamorphmagi, and I am holding a vote so if you say yes or no leave a review and I will let you know the results when at least ten people have voted so it will have been an even number of people and a fair vote. THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER IS BASED OFF A REAL EVENT THAT HAPPENED TO ME ABOUT TWO DAYS AGO, I STILL HAVENT GOTTEN OVER IT! But it is related to puberty and well Ill let you read and find out the rest. But I dedicate this Chapter to Gray and Chad, my two best guy friends that love to have a good sit down, LITERALLY.**

"Fred and George Weasley, if you don't get out, I'll hex you!" cried a very disgruntled Sarah. She had been trying (unsuccessfully, admittedly) to remove the twins from the compartment she was currently occupying, so that she could change into her robes. "That's rich," said George, "seeing as you, one: dont know any hexes, and two: you haven't even been to Hogwarts yet, so how would you know how to use a wand properly?" George finished with a satisfied look on his face.

Sarah growled, and then decided once and for all that she would most definitely lose all of her remaining sanity by having joined the pranksters. She lunged at Fred (seeing as he was the closest twin), and tackled him to the floor. Sarah had him pinned down before George had even moved. "Now, George, you can leave and take your brother with you, until I change, or I'll…" Suddenly she gave a smirk to challenge the twins. The boys were scared. Or I'll tell the Head Boy and Head Girl that _you_ were the ones running down the corridor screaming, or better yet, I'll tell your brother."

Fred and George started to laugh. "Why should it matter if Ron knows? What's he going to do?" Again Sarah smirked, and replied in a tone that told the twins she was enjoying tormenting them, "I wasn't talking about Ron."

Fred looked up at her, puzzled (Sarah still had him pinned to the ground).

"Ron's our brother, the only other person you could tell would be –" Fred went dead silent, and then simultaneously Fred and George said, with a great gasp!

"Percy the perfect prefect!"

"You wouldn't," said Fred in a low, hollow voice.

"Would I lie to my favorite twins?" replied Sarah in a sugarcoated voice. At this, Fred and George paled considerably.

"So," said Sarah, "what's it going to be?" Fred pretended to look thoughtful, and then said, "You know, Sarah, one thing you will have to learn with us as your best mates, is to never pin someone who is stronger than you –" and with that he pushed her off, "– bigger than you –" suddenly their positions were reversed and Sarah was pinned under Fred. "And who has a companion that just happens to be his twin brother." And with that, George walked over and both twins sat on her. Unfortunately, Fred sat on Sarah's chest, which not only took Sarah's breath away (literally, it HURT) but Sarah was… Well, let's just say that she was, erm… _developing_, and if someone sits on your chest while you're going through puberty (girls should know EXACTLY what I'm talking about!), it simply hurts like HELL! Sarah let out a shriek and started slapping every inch of the twins she could reach, while screaming, "GET OFF! GET OFF ME, damn it, you're hurting me GET OFF!"

Fred (being a guy and therefore not thinking very clearly about how Sarah was not a fellow guy), having no idea how she could be getting hurt, said, "Nice try, but I'm not that thick. George, I think she's faking it. Should we get up?"

"Nah," answered George. "Hey, I bet you five knuts she stops screaming in about half a minute."

"Yeah? Well I bet you SIX knuts she stops in a minute," replied Fred. The twins shook on it (rather awkwardly, as there was a girl whose lungs were approximately the size of Texas screaming as loudly as she could underneath them), and sat there waiting. Needless to say, both boys lost their bets, for after three minutes, Sarah stopped screaming. This was not because she was "faking"; it was mainly because she had gotten used to the pain and said calmly, "Fred, when you look at girls in your year and you check them out, what do you look at first?" Fred stared at her, stunned, and after a few minutes of silence, a crimson color started to over take his face and ears as he realized what he had been sitting on. Fred quickly jumped up and said quickly, "Oh, bloody hell, I'm sorry, I mean I'm really, really sorry!" Sarah was still in a bit of pain, and was still partially pinned to the floor by George, who was still left in the dark. Having no idea why his twin had gotten up, or what he was apologizing for, said, "Fred, you git, why'd you get up? She asks you a question, and you, my TWIN, get up, that's like giving up, we never give up! Not eve –"

"SHUT UP, GEORGE!" shouted Fred, in an attempt to get rid of the embarrassment still written all over his face. Sarah snickered, and asked sweetly, "Well, dear Georgie, what do you look at when you check out a girl? A look of pure concentration came over George's face as he pondered the question he had just been asked. "Well…" he started, and suddenly he too, turned beet red and leapt off of Sarah's legs. A voice shattered the awkward silence. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That was hysterical; you should have seen the looks on your faces! HA HA HA HA! That was _bloody_ brilliant!"

THE END OF CHAPTER FOUR A/N: My very first cliffhanger EVER YAY go me woo hoo

GO SAM GO SAM! OH NO an OVERWHELMING force has suddenly taken over your hand, its forcing you to go down to that little bluish purplish button on the bottom left hand side of the screen and leave me a REVIEW YAY! Dun Dun DUN!

Love always,

Sammy


	5. Floating Heads

**Chapter Five**

**Why is there a FLOATING HEAD IN THE COMPARTMENT?**

As far as Sarah was concerned, there were only three people in the compartment: herself, Fred, and George. Suddenly a Head appeared out of nowhere. "In all my life, at Hogwarts with the twins, I have NEVER seen them get embarrassed, it's bloody impossible?"

"Very funny, Oliver," said Fred. Sarah stared around, amazed. Was she the only one who was astonished that there was a floating HEAD in the compartment? She felt relief sweep over her when George's jaw dropped open, but was thrown back into confusion when George said, "I can't believe they got you one" in an envious tone. "Yeah, my dad gave it to me," he said, rather proudly, "he found it at an auction for about sixty galleons and then he told me that I wouldn't be getting any more presents from him until I turned seventy-four." At this, the twins burst out laughing and Sarah just sat there. What else could she have done?

"Will someone please introduce the floating head and then could you, maybe, oh, I don't know, tell me WHY ITS FLOATING AROUND THE COMPARTMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE?" screamed Sarah in an aggravated voice, suddenly feeling the need to punch something. Very hard.

The head chuckled and then replied, with a Scottish accent, "Hey, I'm Oliver,

Oliver Wood, and I DO have a body, thank you very much."

"Well, I don't see it!" snapped Sarah. Fred interrupted before Sarah said anything shed regret. "Excuse her, she was just sat on and, well, I suppose you know the rest. After all, you were here, weren't you?"

"Yeah," said George, jumping in, "How long were you here, anyways?"

"Long enough," replied Oliver. I snuck in when Lee left. He said something about a giant tarantula and then ran off." The twins gasped and at the same time murmured, "He brought Leeforge".

"Whatever." said Oliver. "Now, I get to ask the questions. Who is she?"

"I can speak for myself, you know," snapped Sarah irritably (she was still a bit pained in her chest area and a cut Malfoy had given her on her back had just reopened. She didn't want the boys to know so she just sat against the seat and hoped it didn't bleed through her shirt.)

"I'm waiting, then," replied Oliver, getting a bit frustrated at being snapped at and not knowing why.

"My name is Sarah," Oliver's head snapped backwards towards Sarah at the mention of her name. Sarah let out a small shriek and had to restrain herself from slapping Oliver (she had a tough side too). "THE Sarah, the one who the twins and Lee let join their little gang?"

"Yes, but I don't see how it's all that important!" Sarah's voice rose slightly. She was bleeding, her chest ached, and on top of it all she was being interrogated by a floating head.

"Are you kidding me?" exclaimed Oliver. "You just got a free pass for, well, basically the rest of your life at Hogwarts! When the twins and Lee look out for you, then you have the Gryffindor Quidditch team looking out for you, and you have all of their friends and admirers looking out for you (which is basically the whole school, I mean who doesn't love a good prank know and then?). I mean, you've got the life!"

"UM," said Sarah. Things were starting to get blurry, and her back was throbbing because of the reopened cut.

"AW," blushed the twins, "You really think the whole SCHOOL loves us? You love us too, Ollie? Even when you go into psychotic Quidditch captain mode?" At this, Sarah cracked a weak smile.

"Oy that was below the belt, Fred!" Oliver turned a brilliant shade of maroon.

"I'm GEORGE, you prat!" Fred howled, looking offended while George sniggered slightly.

"Sorry, can't tell the difference," said Oliver.

"YOU GITS!" cried Sarah. Oliver, who was now extremely offended, turned around and said, "Excuse me! What did I ever do to you?"

"No, not you Oliver, Gred and Forge, I mean Fred and George."

"Hey!" cried the twins, "how did you figure out our nicknames?" Sarah stared at Fred and then at George, and replied, "Well, you're wearing the wrong sweaters."

"WHAT?" cried the twins in unison, for they were in fact wearing their last Christmas sweaters. Fred was wearing a G and George was wearing an F. "See," said Sarah smugly, "You've swapped the letters of your first names on you sweater, so I thought I'd do it to your actual names. Blimey, I didn't know they were your nicknames; I just kind of liked the sound of it."

George accepted this answer and tried to start a conversation with Oliver about Quidditch, but it was kind of hard to do because both Fred and Oliver were staring at Sarah, flabbergasted (**A/N: gotta love that word!**). "Why are you staring at me like that? Shut your mouths, don't you remember your mum's lecture, Fred?" said Sarah trying hard not to laugh. Fred smirked, but almost immediately, a worried expression over came his face. George and Sarah glanced at each other, confirming that they were both left in the dark.

**A/N: Cookies for anyone who can guess what Sarah did that was so amazing! But**

**if you don't guess you'll just find out next chapter Love always Sam**


	6. Jolts

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: "So here's the story, there was a hot dog named bob who became a school teacher, then he died and was reincarnated as a bunny named McGregor." I own that, the plot of this story, Sarah and a few of my OC that will come up later but that's ALL! 

A/N: My new rule is five reviews or no updates, AT ALL!! SO whether or not I update is up to you! I hope you like this chapter and cookies go to prongs of the threemaraurdetts (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Bibi Wood. ( I can't spell worth crap). For guessing that Sarah figured out the secret, to which twin is which. And to all other future readers who figure it out after i update this chapter!

George and Sarah simultaneously glanced from Fred, to Oliver, and back to Fred. "What the bloody hell is you staring at????" Snapped Sarah, her back was killing her, she was starting to think that she was being a stupid wanker for not telling them about it, and that does it really matter if she feels a little weak? She could still beat both of them up on a good day (Sarah was a tad bit full of herself when it came to strength) "You… you" Oliver started to stutter out, but Fred always being a bit more impatient practically shouted out… "YOU FIGURED OUT THAT I WAS ME AND HE WAS HIM!!" Sarah sat there for a minute in a bit of stunned silence, trying to understand what Fred had just shouted at her and then a smug look over took her face. "So I have then haven't I?" By this time George had started to gasp, but it wasn't only because of the realization that Sarah had found a difference between them that not even they knew existed. "Sarah am I imagining things or did you wet yourself?" "EXCUSE ME?!?!" shouted a bewildered Sarah as the three males in the compartment started to chuckle. "As a matter of fact I haven't and it's due to your damn healing spells that my robes are soaked!" Sarah had almost stated the fact that she was in pain, that couldn't happen, it wasn't acceptable according to her father. "What's that supposed to mean?" said the twins. "Nothing, just a load of bullocks is all." Said Sarah a little to fast. The twins were about to start questioning her about the back of her robes again when Lee burst back into the compartment holding a huge cage. Lee was panting and started to gasp out words. "Must… hide…Leeforge! McGonagall's…. coming." He said and then collapsed dramatically on the floor gasping for air. Sarah started to chuckle, but George and Fred immediately moved into action, forgetting about Sarah's robes. Oliver walked over and sat down beside Sarah to watch the amusing scene unfolding in front of them. Just as the twins had managed to shove the cage into an overhead bin and hauled a still panting Lee from the ground and onto a seat, Professor McGonagall ran in shouting "WHERE IS THE MONSTER???" Professor McGonagall's tight bun was in disarray as her beady eyes searched the compartment. "Where is it Mr. Jordan?" "Where's.. what?" Lee managed to gasp out without making it to painfully obvious that he had just been sprinting through the train. "The giant tarantula that attacked another group of young first years and one third year Mr. Jordan, now I am quickly loosing my patience. Where is the beast?" Lee put on his best innocent face with the twins by his side and started on a long dramatic monologue about how his innocent pet had been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy who had then put enlargement charms on him to make the tarantula six times bigger than normal and set it loose on the train. Sarah, and Oliver were trying desperately to hold in all of their laughter, while Fred and George added to the monologue with their own little details. Professor McGonagall looked like she thought it was the most ridiculous story she had ever heard, but because she favored the twins (though she would never admit it EVER!) she turned to Sarah and barked "YOU girl what's your name?" "Sarah Reubinuitz." "Interesting name, your Jewish I suppose?" said McGonagall. "Yeah I am." said Sarah, her back had started to throb again and the blackness was coming back more powerful then before. "The point is, are these boys telling the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" "Yes, they aren't lying, I swear It." said Sarah, all four of the boys were respectfully silent so McGonagall could make a decision, and because Sarah had kept a straight face while lying to McGonagall. "Very well, but Mr. Jordan if I see that tarantula one more time I will stun it, is that clear?" "Crystal." Replied Lee.  
Professor McGonagall left the compartment though she still looked suspicious. George stood up and started pacing. Then he began to speak "First of all, Sarah, how do you know which one of us is… well, themselves, second, what's the ever growing stain on your robes, and third why are acting a like a prat? Next Lee, how did you get Leeforge onto the train without telling us about it?" "Well.." said Sarah, "I can't very well tell you how I know who's who because then you would know my little secret and I can't have that now can I? Second there is no stain on my robe it is a figment of your imagination, and third did you honestly just call me a prat because that's bullocks that is!" snapped Sarah. At this Fred, Oliver, and Lee jumped into the conversation. They all started talking at the same time and it sounded something like this. "He didn't call you a prat he merely implied that you were acting lik …I don't think we could all be imagining the same thing do y… hey I don't think you should keep it a secret I want to kn… Are you going to stop snapping anytime soon?" "Well for your information." said Sarah. "I just happen to be…" and with a huge jolt of pain she collapsed onto the floor.

A/N: FIVE REVIEWS PLEASE!  
All my love, Sam


	7. Black

Chapter Seven

Black

Disclaimer: Hmmm, no I still don't own Harry Potter, SIGH'S DRAMATICALLY!

A/N: in this chapter it talks about they're being a loo on the Hogwarts express, I've never been on a train so if there aren't loos on a train do forgive me. Also this chapter is a bit confusing because it keeps switching between 1st and 3rd person point of view, (sorry about that) if you can't tell who's speaking when, then let me know and I'll re write this chapter, but if you can understand who's talking when then good, because I wrote this chapter in mixed POV 's for a reason.

Black, how Sarah detested the color, it had always been a problem with her. She had always been afraid of the darkness swallowing her up, and all she would be able to see was black. In her early years her doctor had decided that she had Corolack, a rare disease in which the persons mind detests one thing so much that it begins to overwhelm them, and they loose consciousness in a final attempt to escape from it. Her parents had bought Coal in an attempt to control the disease, however, she had only learned to love Coal because of his compassion, but she never learned to love the color. The only problem is, when you faints, all you can see is black… It covers your mind like a blanket, leaving no room for escape. Trapping you, like a dementor closing in, suffocating you, until all you can do is hope that there will be a chance for escape, for survival, and if your lucky, you wake up. For those of you who aren't so lucky… Her parents had bought Coal in an attempt to control the disease, however, she had only learned to love Coal because of his compassion, but she never learned to love the color.

Sarah was in this world of black, fighting for a way to escape, trying to reach around the black. She could hear faint voices, it clicked in her mind that these voices were people, and she knew them, she knew who they were. She struggled to remember names and faces so as to not think about the suffocating darkness…

Fred, George, Lee, and Oliver stared in shock at the first year on the floor of the compartment. The typical line that should come next would be, immediately they leapt into action. But they didn't, they stood frozen, partially because they were unsure of what to do, and partially because they were frightened, I'm sure if you ask them if they were scared now, they would deny it instantly, but they stood there, frozen to the spot. Suddenly a girl burst into the compartment, a bit out of breath. "Sorry I just needed to hide …" she spotted Sarah on the floor and screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?" They all stared at her incredulously. "WELL? DO SOMETHING!"

The girl got on her knees and started to shake Sarah in an attempt to awaken her. Fred finally snapped out of it. "George, take Lee and bring back a bucket of water, and a towel, MOVE IT!" he roared. The two boys shot out of the compartment. George, to try and borrow a towel from someone (though they doubted anyone would bring a towel to Hogwarts) he began to wonder whether or not to get McGonagall but decided he didn't have enough time to search for her. Lee ran towards the loo, in an attempt to conjure a bucket and then proceed to fill it with water from the sink.

Oliver stood there for a second and then he too began to function properly again. "Fred, turn her over, maybe that spot on her back was, well, maybe it was something important." Fred gasped, as he lifted her robes, her back was half way covered in a crimson liquid. "Blood! It's blood!" The other girl standing in the compartment spoke again "C'mon we've got to heal her or something, don't just stand there." Oliver spoke again "I'll just heal it and then we can focus on waking her up."

The other girl started to hyperventilate a bit. "You all right?" asked Fred "We don't need another one down, I mean bloody hell, maybe I should put a sign on the door that says compartment for people who have a better than 50 chance of surviving the train ride!" He cried out exasperated. The girl let out a small chuckle "I'm fine, just a little scared of blood." Lee came bursting in with a bucket, water sloshing all down his front. "I've GOT THE WATER… NOW WHAT DO I DO WITH IT?" The girl gave another chuckle, and then said, "well on this movie I saw, they pour water over the persons head, and they wake up." "George still hasn't gotten back with the towels but we'll make do with out it." said Oliver "I'm going to heal her now. Epidermis Reparo" The gash began to mend, Fred dipped a bit of Sarah's robes in water and tried to mop up the blood on her back. When he had finished, he flipped her over. "Alright let's try the water thingy now." The girl grabbed the bucket from Lee and poured it all over Sarah's face…

Sarah struggled and fought against the black, Suddenly cold enveloped her and two letters popped up into her head, pure white against the overpowering darkness. F & G. Her eyes fought to open, she pushed herself harder than the only other time this had happened to her. Finally, finally after several painstaking moments she felt her eyelids clench shut flying open…

Fred, Lee, Oliver, and the girl watched as Sarah's eyelids twitched and then shot open. Everyone heaved a sigh of relief as she stirred. As she slowly sat up the new girl introduced herself. "By the way everyone, I'm Kaitlin, a softballplayingchoirsingingBeckhamworshipingdoglovingcatlovingrockclimbingtreehuggingstraightAgettingFrenchspeakinggolf-hatingicecreamaddictedpilotintraining extraordinaire!

Got that? If you didn't, no need to fear, just give it a couple hours' practice, and you'll have it down flat!" "Is anyone else's head spinning? Nope? Just me then? Alright." said Sarah. Everyone in the compartment started to laugh. "Sarah why didn't you tell us about that damn gash on your back?" asked Lee "Because, I can handle myself thanks for your concern." "Well you obviously can't if your going to black out like that!" stated George. Sarah felt the smallest shiver go up her spine at the mention of the word black. Kaitlin finally spoke up "I think that we should just drop this subject alright?" she stated feeling the tension that could burst any second and turn into a fully blown argument.

"Right then." said Oliver "What year are you in Kaitlin?" "OH I'm a first year." "Really? So is Sarah." "HI Sarah, as you already know I'm Kaitlin, but I'm afraid I don't know anyone else's name, so if you wouldn't mind introducing your selves." "I'm Oliver" "I'm Fred, and he's George" at this point Sarah interrupted "their lying to you, that one's George and that one's Fred!" "well I couldn't tell the difference between them for the life of me so don't bother to correct them" cried out an exasperated Kaitlin. "well I'm Lee if any one cares."

"OH deary me, Georgie m' boy we seem to have forgotten to give Lee the proper attention he deserves, come here snuggle bunny." "That's right snookums would da wittle baby wike a huggy wuggy?" Fred and George advanced on Lee smothering him with hugs and baby talk. "OH Sod off you two." Lee said as a smirk began to form on his face. Kaitlin and Sarah began to giggle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door of the compartment. No one could really reach the door because George was leaning against it and with six people in one compartment, it can get a little stuffy. "HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE!" hollered Fred, as he skillfully reached around Sarah's head, Under Oliver's arm and behind Georges back to yank open the compartment door. George collapsed on top of a very peeved looking prefect. "Percy, long time no see" said George from his seat on top of Percy's chest. "Get off of me you… you childish twit." hissed Percy "does he always have such horrid retorts?" whispered Sarah to Fred "Nah, he's usually quite skilled but he doesn't want to be a bad influence on the little firsties such as yourselves." "call me a firsty one more time and see what happens." "F-I-R-S-T-Y" as this whispered conversation was taking place George had stood up and helped Percy to his feet thought he "accidentally" dropped him as he tried to stand.

Percy finally got up and while looking very flustered, informed them that they would be reaching Hogwarts in about two minutes. Seeing as three had passed from the start when he had actually been planning on telling them that they would be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes. As he turned to leave he heard a yelp and whipped around to find Sarah innocently looking up at , and Fred nursing a bruised arm. Percy just sighed and walked away without even asking.

Just as promised, through the window of the train up ahead you could see a gravel path and a lake. Kaitlin, and Sarah stared at the pathway, and then the lake and wondered what would happen. Everyone else in the compartment had started getting his or her luggage down from the overhead bin, when Sarah realized something. "MY OWL'S NOT HERE!" Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, and Kaitlin all whipped around as Sarah started to become hysterical. "MY stuff isn't here, neither is my owl., which means it's still in my first compartment, and oh my god THAT WAS THAT MALFOY BOY'S COMPARTMENT! I'll kill him if he hurts Coal or if he touches my stuff but if he touches Coal, oh I'm going to kill him." and with that Sarah stormed out of the compartment.

"IS SHE INSANE? Malfoy beat the stuffing out of her and she's running of to find him!" Almost simultaneously all of the compartments remaining residents sprinted after Sarah excluding Kaitlin who had no idea what was going on. However she decided that she might as well follow and see what was going to happen.

Sarah was still muttering angrily as she burst into the compartment she had been attacked in. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle's heads all shot up instantly. "Oy! Do you mi… well look who's back, if it isn't the little mud blood." Fred, George, Lee, Oliver, and Kaitlin all burst in behind Sarah, as she began to stare at Malfoy, a bit shocked at how she had forgotten that he had attacked her. She asked in a voice that she hoped sounded a lot braver than she felt, "Where's my owl, and my trunk?" Malfoy started to chuckle, "Your pathetic bird is flying about at the receiving end of our journey with a letter towards the headmaster with your name on it, and as for your trunk, I believe you'll find it in the overhead bins with a few minor changes to it." Malfoy began to smirk while Crabbe, and Goyle let out big guffaws.

"What was in the letter Malfoy? Tell, me!" again the smirk arose from his face as he said "Oh, nothing to important, just the fact that you're not coming to Hogwarts this year because you don't feel your up to par on magic, seeing as you grew up with a muggle and a witch who wouldn't tell you anything." "Dumbledore won't believe any of that bullocks." said George. Sarah stood there silently for a minute and then asked in a slightly shaking voice, "how do you know all that stuff about my family?" Again Malfoy smirked, Sarah was getting sick of the smirks and would most likely have offered to remove the smirk for him, but she was a bit concerned about whether or not this boy had been watching her and if so, why the hell would anyone do that? It's not like she was anything special, was there something wrong with her family? Malfoy's voice drove through her thoughts, "Let's just say your dad's an old family friend." "But my dad's a muggle." replied Sarah. "Is he really now? Because as far as I'm concerned, you haven't seen your real father, since, well birth."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Sarah shouted, she grabbed her trunk and stormed out into the hallway, pushing through her friends.

Sarah was the first one off the train, and she immediately ran towards the voice saying "FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" and waited until they started to move, not even bothering to be amazed at the size of the monstrous man calling out to the other first years

A/N: well that chapter was a long one! But it was fun and somewhat challenging to write, I am extremely unhappy with the last part of the story, because I couldn't seem to make it work so I'm sorry if you don't like it. Five reviews or no update!! (please!)


End file.
